


Goodbye Sammy

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Community: fc_smorgasbord, Drabble, Gen, POV Dean Winchester, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean calls Sammy one last time to tell him that they finally did it. The thing that killed mom was gone.</p><p>Written for the prompt phone call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Sammy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiralicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/gifts).



"Sammy, this the last number I have for you. 

I wanted you to know that we finally found what killed Mom. Dad and I left a message for you. We waited as long as we could for you to call. We had to move before the bastard got away from us.

We got the bastard. Dad didn't make it Sam. I'll be following him shortly. Sammy, have the life you've been dreaming and make something of yourself." Dean ended the call and hoped his last words would give Sam the peace to move on and have the life he deserved.


End file.
